יהודה ליאו פיקרד
thumb|253px|ימין| יהודה ליאו פיקרד (3 ביוני 1900 - 4 באפריל 1997), מבכירי הגאולוגים בישראל ובעל שם עולמי בחקר ההידרולוגיה. היה חתן פרס ישראל לשנת תשי"ח במדעי החיים ויקיר ירושלים. עיקר התמחותו הייתה בחקר מי תהום וחקירת אפשרויות פיתוח הנגב. בשנים 1950 - 1954 הכין פיקרד את הסקר הגאולוגי של ישראל, היה חבר "הוועד לתכנון מפעל המים הארצי" (1950 - 1956) ובשנת 1967 יסד את המרכז לחקר מי תהום באוניברסיטה העברית, מרכז הקרוי היום על שמו. תולדות חייו פיקרד נולד בוונגן שבגרמניה. למד באוניברסיטאות: פרייבורג וברלין בגרמניה, בלונדון ובפריז. לימד באוניברסיטת פירנצה. ביקר בארץ בשנת 1922 ועלה ארצה בשנת 1924 והקים את המחלקה לגאולוגיה ואת האוסף הגאולוגי הראשון של האוניברסיטה העברית. היה חבר ההגנה מיום בואו ארצה. באותה שנה פרסם את ספרו "Structure and Evolution of Palestine" – שהפך לספר יסוד ללימוד הגאולוגיה של ארץ ישראל. היה נשוי לאהובה, בת הזקונים של דוד ילין. היה חבר הוועד לתכנון מפעל המים הארצי (בראשות שמחה בלאס) בשנים 1950- 1956 ובין החותמים על תוכנית המים הארצית. בשנת 1955 התמנה פיקרד לנשיא ועדת המומחים של אונסק"ו לאזורים צחיחים. בעקבות מינוי זה היה ליועץ בינלאומי, וחקירותיו סייעו להתפתחותן של מדינות רבות באפריקה ובאמריקה הלטינית. שמעון שמיר, במאמר על "קשרי חינוך ותרבות", מספר כי פיקרד קיים קשרים מקצועיים עם אנשי חינוך במצרים במסגרת שיתוף הפעולה בין המדינות ‏‏ . כמו כן היה יושב ראש בסקציה בקונגרס בינלאומי של גאולוגיים באלג'יר - 1952. על שמו נקראה שבלולית פיקרד, רכיכה שנכחדה. נפטר בקיבוץ גניגר ב-1997. חקר מי תהום בישראל פיקרד היה מומחה למציאת מי-תהום וקבע היכן יבוצעו קידוחים ברחבי הארץ. עיקר התמחותו: חקר מי תהום וחקירת אפשרויות הפיתוח בנגב. בשנים שלפני קום המדינה התקבלה דעתו של פיקרד בדבר האפשרות למצוא מי תהום גם בתצורות של אבני גיר קשות ונערכו קידוחים עמוקים במדרונות הרי עמק יזרעאל שהפיקו מים בשפע. קידוחים אלה איפשרו התיישבות אינטנסיבית באותם אזורים. קידוח כזה נערך בהמלצתו בשנת 1942 למרגלות "הר השדים" ליד קיבוץ גניגר, שם מצאה חברת מקורות כמויות גדולות של מים. לאחר שקיבוץ ניר עם עלה לקרקע בשנת 1943 נשלח לשם פיקרד על ידי המוסדות הלאומיים ומצא נקודות חדשות לחפירה אל האקוויפר. במקום נחפרו שתי בארות נוספות, ובכך הפך ניר עם למקור המים העיקרי בשנים הראשונות לקיום ההתיישבות בנגב הצפוני‏‏ . מחקר ים המלח פיקרד הציע בשנת 1943 תאוריה לגבי התהוות ים המלח. לדעתו, עיקר התהווּ‏תה של בקעת הירדן היה מלפני 65 מיליוני שנים עד לפני 1.75 מיליוני שנים. היה זה כאשר הבקעה הייתה עמק רחב ושטוח, שנוצר לאחר התרוממות הרי ארץ ישראל. העמק שנוצר היה גבוה ממפלס הים התיכון ועשיר במים מתוקים. לפני כמיליון שנה, בעקבות פעילות טקטונית גדולה על פני כדור הארץ, שקע העמק למצבו הנוכחי ונוצרה בקעת הירדן והימות: ים כנרת וים המלח. בשנת 1942 עמד עם מהנדס המים א. דה ליאו בראש משלחת מדעית מטעם חברת אשלג ארץ-ישראלית לבדוק ולברר את שפיעת מימיו של נחל זרד , דרכי הגברתה וריכוזה לצורכי המפעל בים המלח. בזכות משלחת זו, ' הראשונה בתולדות ארץ ישראל ' שעברה את הנחל לכל מלוא אורכו עד דרך קיר מואב נתגלו פרטים רבים חדשים על הנחל. . . תרומות ואותות כבוד * בשנת 1934 יסד את המחלקה לגאולוגיה באוניברסיטה העברית ואת האוסף הגאולוגי הראשון שלה * בשנת 1951 כיהן כנשיא הראשון של החברה הגאולוגית הישראלית * חתן פרס ישראל לשנת תשי"ח (1958) במדעי החיים * בשנת 1981 הוענק לו התואר "יקיר ירושלים". * קריאת רחוב בשכונת הר חומה בירושלים על שמו * קריאת רחוב בשכונת רמות בבאר שבע על שמו * מרכז פיקרד לחקר מי תהום באוניברסיטה העברית מספריו בעברית * בעיות המים בארץ ישראל, תרצ"ה * מי התהום בעמק יזרעאל המערבי, תרצ"ו * הגאולוגיה של ירושלים החדשה, הוצאת ה אוניברסיטה העברית, 1938 * מחצבים ומי תהום בארץ ישראל, הוצאת דפוס הפועל הצעיר, 1938 * מי התהום בארץ ישראל, הוצאת החברה העברית לחקירת ארץ ישראל ועתיקותיה, תש"א * מחקר ומעש בגאולוגיה חלוצית של ארץ ישראל: ציוני דרך בגילוי מי-תהום ואוצרות טבע, הוצאת האקדמיה הלאומית הישראלית למדעים, תשנ"ו * Structure and evolution of Palestine * גאולוגיה חלוצית של א"י - ציוני דרך, הוצאת האקדמיה הלאומית הישראלית למדעים * ראשי קוים על הטקטוניקה של כדור הארץ מספריו באנגלית, צרפתית וגרמנית Die fraenkische Alb von Weissenburg i. B. und Umgebung, 1923 Ein Eocaenprofil des Gilboas in Palaestina, 1928 Zur Geologie der Kischon-Ebene, 1928 Zur Geologie der Besan-Ebene, 1929 Upper Cretaceous (chiefly Campanian and Maestrichtian) Gasteropoda and Pelecypoda from Palestine, 1930 Geological researches in the Judean desert : with geological map and illustrations, 1931 Zur geologie des mittleren Jordantales :(zwischen Wadi El-Oeschsche und Tiberiassee), 1932 Zur postmiocänen Entwicklungsgeschichte der Kontinentalbecken Nord-Palästinas, 1933 Conditions of underground water in the Western Emek (plain of Esdraelon), 1936 On the geology of the Gaza-Beersheba district , 1936 On the structure of the Arabian Peninsula, 1937 On the geology of the central coastal plain : with a geological sketch map and 7 figures in the text, 1937 The geology of New Jerusalem, 1938 Outline on the tectonics of the earth :with special emphasis upon Africa, 1939 Groundwater in Palestine, 1940 Structure and evolution of Palestine, with comparative notes on neighbouring countries, 1943 Geomorphogenic regions of the Negev, 1:250,000, 1951 Geomorphogeny of Israel, 1951 The structural pattern of Palestine, Israel and Jordan, 1954 Rapport d’une mission d’etude geologique au Dahomey, 1962 The quaternary in the Northern Jordan Valley, 1963 Geological map, Israel, 1964 The geological evolution of the quaternary in the central-northern Jordan Graben, Israel, 1965 Vom Bodensee nach Erez Israel : Pionierarbeit fur Geologie und Grundwasser seit 1924, 1996 Stratigraphic position of the Ubeidiya formation, 1966 Geological report on the lower Pleistonecene deposits of the Ubeidiya excavations, 1966 On the structure of the Rhinegraben with comparative notes on Levantgraben feature, 1968 General aspects of Israel’s oil search, 1973 The Triassic, 1974 The Jurassic stratigraphy in Israel and the adjacent countries, 1987 הערות שוליים קטגוריה:גאולוגים ישראלים קטגוריה:זוכי פרס ישראל למדעי החיים קטגוריה:ראשוני האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים קטגוריה:יקירי ירושלים קטגוריה:אנשי העלייה הרביעית קטגוריה:כותבי ספרי עיון ישראלים קטגוריה:משפחת ילין